Gavin's Trail
Gavin's Trail is the 21st mission in ''Space Marshals ''and the first mission in Chapter 3, it's preceded by Doctor Ondska and proceeded by Reboot Camp. Completing this mission unlocks the Mountain Camp. Mission Description Gavin had fallen victim to Ondska's mind control and betrayed the team's plan to the doctor. Now he's run off. Track down and Capture Gavin. Introduction After ejecting himself from the exploding Graywater space station, Burton's escape pod crashed back down onto the Unknown Moon where it landed hard against a rock pillar. A dazed Burton was woken by T.A.M.I who warned him that his crash landing has alerted enemies nearby-by. Ava flew by in her Gecko, mocking Burton for not being able to land properly, promoting Burton to talk back. T.A.M.I chastised the two before briefing the situation: the two must now locate and capture Gavin who has acted strangely due to the mind control and ejected himself from the Gecko. Ava will provide searching in the air while Burton does the leg work. Mission As soon as the mission starts, head north and keep a low profile. You will come across a Graywater guardsman examining a piece of the escape pod next to a small waterfall while calling for backup. He has his back towards Burton so it should be easy to ambush the guard and take him out. Burton can walk into the waterfall and through a hidden tunnel which leads him to a clue. Continue north and Burton will be greeted by a squad of 3 guardsmen, two will scout ahead and one will stay behind. There are several rock formations in the vicinity which provides cover should the player engages them directly or remain stealthy. T.A.M.I will warn Burton of a sentry gun upheld that is equipped with self-repair nanotech and instruct him to maneuver around it. The sentry gun is located on the end of a bridge and its scanning range covers a passage Burton must pass in order to progress. A weakness of the turret is that it cannot adjust its firing angle while its attacking, so if the player moves quickly a duck down behind cover in time he/she will be able to bypass the turret without a scratch. Continue west and Burton will enter a mineshaft where a Greywater Guard, accompanied by a soldier, is attempting to set up explosives to kill a Dredger Queen. However, the guard is too slow and one of the Dredgers slammed into the dynamite box he's working on, killing itself along with the Guard. The Queen, along with another Dredger, took care of the soldier. To progress, Burton must collect the explosives dropped by the guard and use it to blow up the rubble blocking the mineshaft's exit. It's advised to take out the remaining Dredgers as they linger around where the explosives were dropped. A good way to conserve ammo is the get the Queen to charge into other crates of dynamite lying about. There's another soldier patrolling outside the blocked exit, use the dynamite when he's away to prevent alerting him. After eliminating the soldier, progress east to the small Graywater barracks, you can choose to hack the sentry gun via a terminal located behind it but that is somewhat unnecessary, there's another guard outside the barracks, while a commander and a soldier are found inside. None of them should pose any threat. Continue north and you will locate another bridge guarded by a sentry gun and a soldier, now the sentry gun has its back against Burton, he can easily hack the turret while the soldier is not noticing and let the turret do all the dirty work. Beyond the bridge, there's a cave structure housing more powerful bandits clad in blue uniforms instead of the usual red and maroon. The noise of the sentry gun will most likely draw their attention, causing them to come and investigate, attempt to attack the sentry gun, and be taken out one by one. The player has three options, he/she can enter the cave directly through the entrance up front (the easiest if the player waits because the bandits guarding the entrance will most likely be drawn out by the noise and be eliminated by the turret), or head north east to find a small side entrance guarded by a patrolling shotgunner and a sniper, or simply ignore the cabe head west on a small ledge (the toughest option as the player will have to bypass multiple sentry guns and proximity mines and ignore two clues inside the cave). The inside of the cave is guarded by more bandits, there are two clues to be found: one is located at north eastern corner of the cave, in to a small alcove; the other is at the south western corner behind a shelve and guarded by a bandit and a giant. In the centre of the cave, there's a pit of lava where 4 bandits patrol around it, the exit of the cave is located at the west side, guarded by 2 more bandits. Continue further east and Burton will come across a discarded ejector seat, no doubt belonging to Gavin. T.A.M.I will instruct Burton to collect more clues to help the search and Ava will tell him to find a extraction spot. Continue westward and the two remaining clues of the level will be found, but just then, a bandit on a cliff will caught sight of Burton and run off to alert the others. Burton will then find an enclave surrounded by buildings with a fenced off area in the middle just large enough for the Gecko to land. Avoid positioning Burton on the marker and inside the fenced area to prepare for what will happen next. The warehouse door will open and two bandits will come out, meanwhile two more bandits and a giant will appear on Burton's six o'clock. The bandits introduce themselves as the Freemind Rebels and demand Burton to pay a tax to walk on this road. But then another bandit recognizes Burton and commands the others to attack. Run for cover before the other rebels react and prepare for a mass shoot out. Take out all of the rebels to clear the site for Ava to land and the mission will be completed. Rewards Armach Magnum.png|Armach Magnum Rebel Armor.png|Rebel Armor Rebel Helmet.png|Rebel Helmet Huelta bounce sg.png|Huelta Bounce SG New Enemies Introduced * Rebel * Rebel Shotgunner * Rebel Sniper * Rebel Commando * Giant Rebel * Sentry Gun Transcript Category:Missions